


An apple a day

by AnathemaKenobi



Category: Doctor Who, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crossover, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, More Tags as it develops, No beta we die like redshirts, t’hy’la
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:46:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27083602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnathemaKenobi/pseuds/AnathemaKenobi
Summary: What’s a summary? Can I eat it?This is a story about idiots in love, a big bad plot to end with the Universe(twice) and a crossover that would either make you kill me or marry me.I made this for fun. Enjoy!
Kudos: 3





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Some months ago I got the headcanon that McCoy was not only a doctor, but The Doctor. In AOS he is in other regeneration circle, that’s why he came approach Jim and was the only to know a bit of what was going on. First work and no beta, be kind but criticism is allowed and correction of typos and grammar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place in the gap of time between the Second Doctor and the Third

  
”This is unbelievable” said one of the Timelords at the same time he approached the pile of clothes in the floor. He paused for a moment, something was moving under them. Suddenly, that thing started to cry. It was a baby.

  
“What an horrible choice!” exclaimed another. The rest of them agreed.

  
“All possibilities in time and space, and he decides to becomes this hideous creature” replied the First One.

  
The Timelord grabbed the baby. He is surprisingly light and he stops crying. His eyes are shut, suddenly asleep.

  
“Ushas!” He shouted“Come here”

  
A younger Timelady makes a nousy entrance in the room. She is wearing some kind of lab coat.  
“What is happening ?” she asks.  
“Remember Theta?”  
Ushas nods.  
“Well. It’s your responsibility now. You were one of the few that knew him at the Academy and we,obviously, can’t tell Koschei” he pauses for a moment. “We trust you to find him a nice home far away from here”  
He hands her the Doctor . Ushas holds him tightly, expressionless.  
“I am a scientist, not a babysitter” she mutters to herself as she exits the room. The remaining Timelords exchange smiles, another problem solved.  
UwU  
The baby’s eyes snapped open. Maybe it was to soon to be sure, but they were going to be Earth sky blue.  
“You are actually kinda cute” She said  
Theta giggled in response and started liking his thumb. Ushas sighted “ What am I going to do with you?”

  
She stops rocking him for a moment and pays attention to the heartbeat. It is completely human, only one heart. A very healthy heart, but a human one.  
“What have you done to yourself now Theta?”

He only babbles in response. Then he frowns and starts crying.  
“Ssh, shut up. You are gonna make someone come here”

The door burst open  
“

Well, well. What do you have over there?”

“Hello Koschei, fancy seeing you here” She says while trying to calm the baby  
“Am I missing something?” Asks the Master while rubbing his chin. “Have you decided to finally settle down?”

“None of your business, I am looking after him as a favor for a friend. He is going to owe me a big one”  
The male Timelord stand still for a moment. All of a sudden, he grabs the crying baby from Ushas arms.

“What the heck are you doing?”  
“Ssh, not swearing in front of our son, please”  
“He is not my son, and you know that”

Then she notices, the baby is not crying anymore, in fact, he is smiling at Koschei.  
“I don’t know that “friend” of yours. But you never had What was that Earthling expression? A green thumb, I think, with other younger beings”  
“Yeah, sure” She reply rubbing her temples.

“There is something odd about him” He thinks for a moment.”He is not a Timelord, isn’t he? I hope is not another of your experiments, right?”  
“Nope” answers, trying to get back the Doctor.

The Master dodge her. “Explain”  
“All right, I’ll tell you everything” She says sounding tired.  
“Good that we have a dea.. auch! What was that!?!”

Ushas had kicked him, then shoved him towards the exit.  
“Do you see this hypo? You know what it means ,right?

Koschei gives her an embarrassed look.  
“Good that we have a deal” she mocks “Now the baby, please”

“Here you go. It was not so interesting anyway”  
Ushas slammed the door. “It’s going to be a long day” she thought. And she proceeded to make a plan.


	2. Chapter 1: Relax take it easy For there is nothing that we can do

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which they meet the baby and listen to music.  
> Superman vibes, babe!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I have another WIP. I dunno which one I will finish. Any ideas are welcome

  
_1600 hours_   
_Captain’s log from the Uss Taurus Stardate 2227_   
_Some hours ago we found a scape vessel while we were returning to Earth._   
_We beamed it up to our transporter room. We had never seen something like that before. It looks like a metal butterfly cocoon with a little shadowed window make by crystal. It is warm and our engineers are trying to open it right now. The scanners show that there is a life form inside. We have decided to transmit a long radio signal to see if someone needs our help. Although our maps do not show any star system nearby .No response for now._

UwU

_1800 hours_   
_Captain’s log supplemental_   
_We have opened the vessel successfully . After many tries, Ensign Rogers discovered a hidden button on the side. A beautiful music started playing and everybody felt so happy. Inside the cocoon there was a cute human baby. We have decided to raise him on board until we return to Earth. David had agreed to take him to his house in Georgia. There is no need to tell it to Starfleet. Right? The music is still playing. I am bit tired now, but happy, really really happy._

**Computer error, no log. Delete**

“Space, the final funtier. My balls!” Thought captain Smith “Six months watching the darkness. We are not in the 21 century!”

  
The Uss Taurus was fooled by a group of young Tellarites messing around with the Federation’s equipment. They faked a distress signal in this quadrant and made his poor ship without enough power to go over warp 2 in a travel of ten weeks.

  
“Shore leave!!” Shouted Helmswoman Miriam  
“Yeah!!!” Replied the rest of the bridge.  
“Sol, playa y alegría” continued Miriam,bouncing on her seat  
“Relax, take it easy” said the Captain “Almost an Earth month until then”  
“Oh, but I can’t help myself Captain.I am feeling so happy right now.  
“All of us, including me” and it was true. He was starting to feel a joy inside him for no reason at all.  
A sudden whistle made him jump  
“Transporter room to the Bridge. Something is trying to beam up, Sir”  
“Stand by, we are on your way”  
“Aye, Captain”  
“Miriam and Stevenson come with me. Garcia you are in command “  
“Yessir”

_Captain’s log Stardate 2227_   
_At 1600, a strange object tried, successfully, to beam up. Our Engineers hadn’t identified who could have activated the transporter from outside, because there aren’t any inhabited Starsystems nearby._

“What the devil is that” asked Ensign Rogers, pointing at the object now energized on the floor.  
The object was pear-shaped. It was made by a silver metal that looked like Aluminium. They began to scanning it with their tricorders.

“It looks like some kind of scape pod”  
A wrecking sound

“It has started hatching!”  
“Yeah, no shit Sherlock

A soft music started playing.  
 _While my guitar, gently weeps_

“What is happening?”  
“It appears that this device has started to play the Beatles, sir”  
When the “egg” finished hatching, the music didn’t stop. In fact it continues and it’s louder

_Relax, take it easy. Because there is nothing that you can do._

“That’s Mika , sir”

“Oh, there is a baby inside. I want to call him Leonard. Can I keep it, Captain? Pleaseee.

Why are we all behaving like this???  
“Yes of course “  
“Yay”

_Cause freedom is a lonely road. We’re are under control_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Almost forgot:  
> Happy New Year Folks!


End file.
